


Anticipation

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day; they both could barely wait to get back to the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquazephyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquazephyrus/gifts).



Spencer fidgeted; Aaron had taken off his suit jacket earlier, and they were feeling tired. There was something off with the profile and it was frustrating them. He licked his lips- the crispness of the shirt was gone, and was riding up in the back to expose some skin.

Aaron was making a notation on the evidence board when he dropped the marker.

As he bent down to pick it up, Spencer saw more skin in the dip of the waistband of the trousers. He grew hard at the thought that Aaron had gone commando. He wriggled in his seat slightly, then barely suppressed a groan. Trying to hide the tent in his pants had caused the butt plug to shift a bit.

Aaron glanced over his shoulder; he had heard the other man. He winked, then told everyone to pack it in for the day.

As they all headed over to their hotel, Aaron sent Spencer a text message for a rendezvous at his room. He was looking forward to working out his frustrations with the one who knew him so well and had anticipated the need for their little meeting.


End file.
